


woosan: a/b/o (college) edition

by lieanni (alphabetsleuth)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Belly Kink, Biting, Breeding, Claiming, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetsleuth/pseuds/lieanni
Summary: Loosely related one-shots about a/b/o woosan.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	1. breeding/bulging

**Author's Note:**

> the main focuses of each chapter are listed as chapter titles! in general, all chapters will include multiple orgasms + fucking because i am a degenerate trying to make the most out of a/b/o - the titles will just inform u of what extra stuff there is, if any. thanks!

Wooyoung walks out of the studio at 9 PM, and he’s immediately hit with a sinking sense of dread. That, and a heat that sears through his stomach with such intensity that he hunches over, clutching at his midsection.

His breathing picks up immediately, and his throat suddenly feels parched. Wooyoung shuffles over to stand underneath a streetlight, then pulls his phone out and sends a quick text to San. After slotting his phone back into his pocket, Wooyoung crosses his arms and takes a deep breath. It was supposed to be calming, but it makes things even worse; Wooyoung’s senses have heightened, and he gets a too-clear whiff of everything within a five-foot radius. Briefly, he muses - bitterly - about how ridiculous it is that pre-heat sharpens his senses, because it’s not like he has the bandwidth to take advantage of the enhancement. Already, the haze is starting to cloud his mind, and Wooyoung prays that San will arrive soon.

It’s Wooyoung’s own fault that he’s in this predicament - he’d told Yunho to go ahead without him, because he’d wanted to stay a bit longer to work out some kinks in the choreography. It would have been fine had Wooyoung not lost track of time - “a bit longer” turned from thirty minutes into two hours. To make matters worse, Yunho had locked the studio before departing because today, of all days, Wooyoung had forgotten his keys at home, so he has no shelter to flee to. He could try a neighboring building, but they’re either locked or unfamiliar, and Wooyoung’s really not in a position to be taking chances.

He gets a few lingering stares from passersby - Wooyoung doesn’t blame them; his usual light, citrus-y scent has been replaced by an overpowering smell of honey, almost sickeningly sweet, with rich leather undertones. Still, certain stares linger a tad too long, and Wooyoung’s teeth worry at his bottom lip; the streetlight is uncomfortably bright, but its illumination, counterintuitively enough, is the only protection he has. 

Wooyoung feels a tap on his shoulder and startles, a small yelp emitting from the back of his throat. In his current state, the contact _burns_. Wooyoung spins around, and the tension in his shoulders dissipates some when he sees San.

“Did anything happen to you?” San asks, worry clear in his voice. He’s pulled the collar of his shirt up over his nose, and his eyes are wide as they flit over Wooyoung’s body, trying to find the answer to his question. 

Wooyoung shakes his head. San’s gaze softens, and the notes of concern that interlace his scent become less apparent.

“Okay,” San sighs. “Let’s get to the car, yeah? Is my place okay, or do you want me to take you back to yours?”

“Your place sounds good,” Wooyoung mumbles. The heat is making his head spin, and he lets out a small whimper when San brings a hand up to his hair and brushes his fringe aside. This catches the attention of - judging from the earthy undertones in his scent - a passing alpha, and Wooyoung’s rather pleased by how quickly San wraps an arm behind him and pulls Wooyoung into his embrace.

The warmth is nice, and Wooyoung’s body itches for more; if he had it his way, he’d let San take him right here, but public decency is a wonderful thing that the last shreds of Wooyoung’s sanity cling to. For the time being, Wooyoung settles for grasping onto the front of San’s shirt. At this proximity, the layer of fabric covering San’s nose takes nothing away from the intensity of Wooyoung’s scent; under his palms, Wooyoung can feel how labored San’s breathing becomes. Wooyoung smiles apologetically and lets his arms drop to his sides, and San’s eyes crinkle into an easy grin. He takes Wooyoung’s hand, but before pulling in the direction of the parking lot, San stops and turns to face the younger.

Wooyoung tilts his head in confusion, but things become clear when San uses the opening to bring his nose to Wooyoung’s neck. He makes quick work of scenting the younger, masking some of the honey under his own musk. It’s not a surefire way to deter other, ill-intentioned alphas, but it’s much better than nothing, and the claim it implies pleases Wooyoung greatly. At one point, he lets out a soft moan, and he feels San tense. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees someone gape at them; San notices, too, and the person is sent scrambling by the smoky notes of warning that emanate from the alpha. 

After San pulls away, Wooyoung buckles forward, the heat now overwhelming, and San loops an arm around him to keep him upright. He clings onto the older as they make their way to San’s car, lips pressed into a thin line in an effort to quell the desperate sounds that bubble up in his throat. The trip takes no more than two minutes, but by the time they arrive at their destination, Wooyoung’s entire body is trembling. His brain is barely clear enough to register that he should probably get into the vehicle, and it both helps and doesn’t help that San follows close behind him - the older opens the door for Wooyoung, gently guiding him in, but the hand San places on the small of Wooyoung’s back drives Wooyoung crazy, warmth pulsing non-stop from the contact point. 

Wooyoung’s honestly impressed that San manages to keep his gaze focused on the road. In the enclosed space of the car, even Wooyoung’s overwhelmed by his own smell. Still, the heave of San’s chest is an obvious sign that the alpha is affected, and Wooyoung sneaks a peek down to the older’s crotch and finds a tell-tale bulge. Wooyoung’s too gone to be embarrassed about the fact that his mouth waters at the sight, and he reaches out to rest a hand on San’s thigh, anticipation coiling hot in his stomach at the feeling of taut muscle tensing underneath his palm.

At the contact, San inhales sharply. He flexes his grip on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white from the pressure, and purses his lips. The thought that he has such an effect on the alpha has Wooyoung smug, and he trails his hand teasingly up San’s leg. He’s nearing the alpha’s inner thigh when San brings a hand down, clasping it tightly over Wooyoung’s and holding it in place. 

Wooyoung lets out a whine, and San gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, baby, I’d love to, but I’m trying to get us back safely.”

Wooyoung pouts, but he’s appeased enough by the pet name not to complain. Appeased is an understatement - the endearment sends a rush of slick pouring from Wooyoung’s hole, and he shifts in discomfort as it seeps into his briefs. Wooyoung nervously bounces his legs, trying to keep it together, but after a few moments, the wetness gets to him. Wooyoung begins rubbing up against the seat, bottom lip pulled between his teeth to stem the moans that threaten to escape. The friction is delightful, and the smell of honey wafting in the air thickens with arousal. 

“Fuck, Wooyoung,” San groans, “You’re driving me crazy.” Wooyoung knows, of course, and the statement is encouragement for him to grind down against the seat with increased intensity. Wooyoung releases his lip, and his moans spill out unabashedly, the spaces between them filled with hot pants. High-pitched whines pull from the back of his throat, and in the middle of a particularly drawn-out whine, San claps a hand over Wooyoung’s mouth.

Wooyoung’s immediate reaction is to lap at San’s palm. Figuring that things can be made even better, Wooyoung turns his head, then doubles back to wrap his mouth around three of San’s fingers. This elicits a muted groan from the older, and Wooyoung sucks on the digits, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around them.

Thankfully, before San’s one-handed driving skills are put to any real test, they pull into the parking lot of San’s apartment complex. Wooyoung lets out a small whine of complaint when San retracts his fingers from the younger’s mouth, but it’s lost when he meets San’s eyes and sees how dark the older’s gaze is. A fresh wave of slick pours from his hole, and Wooyoung whimpers when San fetches him from the passenger’s side, again wrapping an arm firmly around his waist and guiding him into the building.

Once they’re in the elevator, San takes out his phone and taps quickly at the screen. Wooyoung’s not sure what exactly the older is doing but, in any case, he’s annoyed. He whines and clings onto San’s arm, desperate for the alpha’s attention. San lets out a quiet laugh and tilts his head to lean atop Wooyoung’s.

“One second, baby. I’m just sending in a notice so I can get the next few days off.”

Wooyoung huffs, but the action is in his favor, so he does nothing more in complaint. Now, though, Wooyoung has nothing to distract himself from the need coursing through his veins, and after a few seconds, he turns to rutting against San’s leg. Briefly, San turns his head to give Wooyoung a firm stare; he stays otherwise still, permitting Wooyoung to use his thigh as he finishes tapping, increasingly harshly, through the form on his phone. 

Unexpectedly, the elevator opens two floors below their destination, and San immediately loops his arms around Wooyoung, pulling the omega flush against him. Wooyoung has some trouble noting the scent underneath the overwhelming intensity of his own, but the soft lavender of the person who gets into the elevator relaxes him, cuing him into the fact that the boy is an omega. The initial panic leaves him, and he slumps against San, eyes closing as he takes in deep whiffs of the other’s woodsy scent. Out of curiosity, he opens his eyes and lazily tilts his head to regard the unfortunate individual who has joined them in the elevator. It’s with great displeasure that he sees that the boy’s eyes are trained on San, and he clutches tightly onto the alpha beside him. Wooyoung can’t really blame the other omega, because it is San, after all, but that doesn’t stop him from letting out a small, possessive growl. The boy shifts his gaze to the floor, and Wooyoung feels the rumble of San’s chest as the other chuckles in amusement. 

Immediately after, the doors open to San’s floor. Wooyoung’s all too glad to leave, and he clasps a tight hand around San’s wrist and yanks the older out of the elevator. He’s aware that his heat is making him unreasonable, but Wooyoung is still annoyed, and the fact that San gives the other omega an apologetic nod before the elevator doors close really doesn’t help. Wooyoung’s lips pull into a small frown, and he gives San an accusatory glare.

San runs a gentle thumb over the furrow of the younger’s brow, eyes upturning into crescents. “Don’t worry, I only have eyes for one bratty omega.” Wooyoung lets out a small _hmph_ , but he can’t help but smile when San boops him on the nose.

They’re three steps into the apartment when Wooyoung turns and pounces on the older, crashing his lips against San’s with a telling hunger. San barely manages to get the door closed before Wooyoung starts grinding against him, desperate for any sort of friction. He brings his hands to Wooyoung’s hips, gripping tightly, and the younger moans, rutting against the bulge in San’s pants.

“Please,” Wooyoung whimpers, fingering at the hem of San’s jeans. San gives him one last kiss before pulling away, and Wooyoung looks so disappointed that San almost forgets what he was going to say.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” San murmurs, bringing a hand up to gently cup Wooyoung’s face. “It’s going to be too rough if we do it here.”

“I like it rough,” Wooyoung says, blinking up at the older. San purses his lips, trying not to think about how nice Wooyoung would look splayed on the dining table.

“You’re going to whine about it all day tomorrow, though,” San grins, thumbing lightly at Wooyoung’s cheekbone. He laughs at the sulky expression on Wooyoung’s face.“We can do it later, if you want, but not on the first day of your heat - you’re already aching enough.”

An unrelated warmth blooms in Wooyoung’s chest at the genuine care in San’s voice, and he relents; it’s true, he’ll have plenty of chances to get fucked anywhere and everywhere in the next four days. Wooyoung sticks his tongue out, just to be bratty, then scurries over to the bedroom before San can get him for it.

By the time San joins him, Wooyoung has already managed to rid himself of his shirt. The contact with cool air is refreshing, and Wooyoung shivers delightedly before discarding the garment onto the floor and plopping down onto the bed. San sheds his own shirt before climbing onto the mattress and caging Wooyoung against it.

Wooyoung runs his hands up San’s abdomen, transfixed by the lean muscle flexing underneath his fingertips. He puckers his lips and San doesn’t leave him waiting, and Wooyoung moans open-mouthed into the kiss. San takes the opportunity to suck fervently at Wooyoung’s tongue, causing the omega to whimper. 

The sheer amount of slick in Wooyoung’s briefs makes the fabric stick uncomfortably, and the omega wriggles against the sheets, whining in discomfort. Realizing what Wooyoung needs, San reaches down to undo the other’s pants, and Wooyoung raises his legs so that San can tug them off. A second later, San does the same with Wooyoung’s briefs; the wetness seeped into the garment leaves faint tracks as it trails down Wooyoung’s legs.

San lets out a low growl when he sees just how wet Wooyoung is, slick pouring out of his hole and pooling down onto the sheets below. The sickeningly sweet smell of honey intensifies, and Wooyoung’s hole flutters, more slick gushing out under the hungry gaze of the alpha above him. 

“Alpha, please,” Wooyoung begs, spreading his legs for emphasis. San slides a finger into his hole with embarrassing ease, and it’s soon followed by another two, the squelch as he pumps them in and out of Wooyoung’s entrance absolutely obscene. Wooyoung pushes down against the older’s fingers, whimpers drawing non-stop from his parted lips. Still, it’s not nearly enough, and Wooyoung’s eyebrows furrow in frustration, his body achingly ablaze.

“Need more,” Wooyoung pants, eyes half-lidded, “Need your big alpha cock plugging up my hole.”

San grins. “Who’d have thought that such dirty words could come out of such a sweet little mouth?”

The older withdraws his fingers and promptly inserts them between Wooyoung’s lips, and Wooyoung’s all too happy to lap up his own slick, moaning around San’s fingers as the taste of honey hits the back of his throat. He keeps his eyes locked with San’s as he swirls his tongue around the digits, and a delicious shiver runs up at his spine at the intensity of the other’s gaze.

Wooyoung’s hole twitches in anticipation when San starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Wooyoung’s mouth. Spit pools gratuitously at the corners of Wooyoung’s lips, some dripping down to his chin, as he tries his best to swallow around the digits. After a few moments, Wooyoung garbles something unintelligible, and a long trail of spit follows San’s fingers as he retracts them from between the younger’s lips. Wooyoung watches, eyes half-lidded, as the older brings his hand down to Wooyoung’s throat, and the omega tilts his head back to expose the column of his neck. San wipes his fingers across the region, and Wooyoung moans as the stickiness of his own spit trails down to his collarbones. 

“What is it, baby? What do you need?”

They both know what Wooyoung needs, and though Wooyoung would usually have some sassy retort lined up, in the haze of his heat, he just spreads his legs wider and wraps his arms around San’s neck, drawing the other closer.

“Need your knot filling me up,” he whimpers, breath hot against San’s ear. “Please, alpha, it hurts.”

Though San is pleased to see that Wooyoung’s needy beyond the point of being bratty, he feels a tug at his heart at the omega’s voiced discomfort. He rushes to oblige, hurrying to rid himself of his pants and briefs. Once freed, his cock springs up against his stomach, red and thick, precum beading at the tip. 

“Yes, alpha, please,” Wooyoung breathes, eyes trained on San’s length as his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. A growl rumbles deep in San’s chest, and he leans over to grab a condom from the nightstand. Wooyoung brings a hand to the older’s abdomen, and San rights himself, looking down at the omega in confusion.

“I’m on the pill, remember?” Wooyoung says, a lazy smile pulling at his lips. San’s cock twitches at the thought of the omega’s walls raw around him, and he purses his lips to repress a groan.

“You forgot to take suppressants, though, didn’t you?” San teases, though it’s more out of concern than anything. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done had another alpha gotten to Wooyoung first, and the mere idea of it is enough to track a dangerous smokiness into his scent.

“That’s not fair,” Wooyoung whines, sulking. “You’re so mean to me.”

San smiles, then leans forward to press a soft kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead. “Sorry, baby. Alpha will take care of you now, okay?”

Wooyoung nods, eyes glistening with excitement as San repositions himself atop the younger, pulling back a bit to line himself up with Wooyoung’s entrance.

Wooyoung wails in delight when San finally enters him, clasping his legs around the older’s back. The stretch is absolutely divine, and Wooyoung cums almost instantly, white spurts painting his abdomen as his hole clenches around the length inside of him.

“Woah,” San breathes, eyes wide as Wooyoung rides out his high. Wooyoung whines and pushes down against the alpha’s cock. 

“More,” he babbles, voice blissed out, “Need more.”

The heat at the pit of Wooyoung’s stomach doubles, but now it's pleasant, warmth washing over him in waves as San thrusts relentlessly into him. Lewd slapping noises filled the air, joined by the wet squelch of the slick pouring from Wooyoung’s entrance.

“Yes, alpha,” Wooyoung moans, “Wanna feel your seed inside of me, need to be pumped full of your cum.”

The smell of honey and leather is cut through by the sharp cedar of San’s arousal, and Wooyoung inhales as deeply as he can, trying to ingrain the scent into his brain. He cranes his neck and lets out a small whine, and San leans forward, allowing Wooyoung to slot his nose against the older’s scent gland. Wooyoung laps at the region, and the low moan that San lets out sends fresh sparks of desire shooting up Wooyoung’s spine.

After one last, lingering lick, Wooyoung considers his job done and flops back against the bed. He peers down between his and San’s bodies, wanting to see the alpha thrust into him, and he’s pleasantly surprised to see the outline of San’s cock bulging out against his stomach.

“Look,” Wooyoung whispers, marvel clear in his voice. He brings a hand to rest atop the bulge, and San takes a moment to look down at Wooyoung’s stomach. Seeing the outline of his cock, San lets out a guttural growl and starts thrusting with increased fervor, the pace making the bulge even more apparent. Wooyoung moans openly, mouth watering as he runs his hand along the outline.

“Do you think this is what I’d look like carrying your pups?” Wooyoung asks, picturing his stomach full and round, the thought sending a new wave of slick rushing out of him.

“Fuck,” San groans, hips stuttering momentarily as the question sinks in. He leans forward and presses his mouth to Wooyoung’s neck, teeth ghosting over the younger’s scent gland. This close, the smell of honey is impossibly rich, and San’s cock twitches as the scent overpowers him, clouding his senses until all that’s left is the desire to mark and breed the beautiful omega below him.

“Please, alpha, make me yours,” Wooyoung whimpers, as if he’s read San’s mind. San merely runs his tongue over the gland - he doesn’t even bite - but it’s enough to get Wooyoung to cum again, some of the release spurting up to paint San’s abdomen.

“Fuck, Wooyoung, you’re _so_ sensitive,” San says, the dark desire in his voice cut through by genuine surprise. Wooyoung just moans in response, tilting his head so San can get better access to his neck. The older furiously scents him, and Wooyoung lets out a content sigh, sinking into the woodsy scent of the alpha.

“Can you..?” Wooyoung begins, pursing his lips before the sentence is complete.

“What is it, baby?” 

Wooyoung lets out an embarrassed whine, face flushing as he looks away from the older. It’s ridiculous that Wooyoung has anything left to be embarrassed about, a thought no doubt shared by San as he grins down at the younger.

“It’s okay, baby, you can tell me.”

Wooyoung knows that he can tell San and that the older will happily indulge him, but he doesn’t want to have to voice his request. So, instead, Wooyoung brings his own hands up to his pecs, eyes falling shut and a moan spilling from his lips as he squeezes around them.

The air spikes with the musk of San’s arousal, and the alpha growls deep in his throat before grasping Wooyoung’s wrists and pulling the omega’s hands aside, replacing them with his own. He kneads at the mounds with an intensity that has Wooyoung squirming underneath him, moans sounding non-stop from between the omega’s parted lips.

“Such beautiful tits, baby,” San praises, thumbing lightly at Wooyoung’s nipples. Wooyoung whimpers, subconsciously tightening around San’s length. San feels the start of his knot forming, and his brows furrow as he tries to keep the rhythm of his thrusts against the tight heat and wetness of the omega’s slicked-up walls.

San gives Wooyoung’s pecs another purposeful squeeze, and Wooyoung moans again, expression blissed. 

“Wonder what your tits would look like full of milk for our pups,” San muses. Wooyoung keens, trembling underneath San’s touch, and that’s the only warning San gets before he feels a familiar wetness on his abdomen signaling that Wooyoung has cum again.

“Jesus christ, Wooyoung,” San groans. As Wooyoung rides out his orgasm, San pinches at the younger’s nipples, causing Wooyoung’s walls constrict deliciously around San’s cock. San’s knot swells rapidly; arousal pools at the pit of San’s stomach, and he can feel himself getting close.

“Alpha, please,” Wooyoung moans, cock soft and pink against his stomach. San worries that he’ll overstimulate the younger, but before he can voice his concerns, Wooyoung brings a hand down to stroke languidly at his own cock. Within seconds, the omega is half-hard again, and San’s reminded of why he should never doubt the stamina of an omega in heat. 

San reaches a hand down to clasp Wooyoung’s wrist and guide it away from his cock, and the younger lets out a high-pitched whine. 

“It’ll feel better to cum from my knot,” San soothes, and Wooyoung pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and nods, eyes hooded demurely.

“Want your knot, want it so bad,” Wooyoung whimpers. “Please, alpha, please.”

“I know, baby, I’m almost there,” San says, smoothing a hand up Wooyoung’s torso. He thrusts with increased intensity, hips snapping up against Wooyoung’s ass, the sound of flesh-on-flesh sharp as he chases his high.

“Wanna be bred, please, please,” Wooyoung chants, his pleas broken only when San finally cums inside of him, forcing his knot past the omega’s abused rim. He shoots his seed deep inside of Wooyoung, and the omega lets out a long, broken wail, the sensation of the alpha’s knot swelling inside of him and the hot spurts of cum painting his walls sending shocks of pleasure coursing through him.

He clenches desperately around San’s length. The knot will keep him plugged, but Wooyoung’s omega wants all it can get, milking the alpha’s cock with mindless fervor. Wooyoung throws his head back in invitation, and San leans down and sinks his teeth into Wooyoung’s neck. Wooyoung lets out a high keening noise, writhing in pleasure, and San’s hips stutter as he shoots a few last spurts of cum inside of the omega. 

San licks over the mark, then presses a kiss over the area, causing Wooyoung to whimper. He pulls back, not wanting to crush the omega under his weight, and gently eases Wooyoung onto his side before lowering himself down next to the omega.

The actions cause San’s knot to jostle inside of Wooyoung, and San groans, a sound that’s met by a soft whimper from the omega. Wooyoung brings a hand to his stomach, prompting San to look down at the region, and he inhales sharply at the sight he’s met with.

The sheer quantity of San’s cum has caused Wooyoung’s stomach to expand slightly, a light bulge straining against the omega’s honey skin. San watches in wonder as Wooyoung rubs his hands in slow circles over his tummy, expression blissfully content.

San shifts his eyes a bit further down and realizes, with a start, that Wooyoung is getting hard again. He grins, figuring that the reaction is to be expected from the sight; if he hadn’t been so tired himself, cock buried deep within the omega, he’d probably have reacted similarly. Still, San won’t pass up the opportunity to tease.

“Baby,” San coaxes, drawing Wooyoung’s attention away from his stomach. “Was alpha’s knot not enough for you?”

For a second, Wooyoung just furrows his eyebrows, confused. San thinks that it’s adorable that it takes Wooyoung a few seconds to even realize that he’s hard. When he does, the omega lets out a whine of embarrassment, snuggling up closer to San and burying his face in the older’s chest.

“No,” Wooyoung protests, pout clear in his voice. “I just—“

The omega lets out another noise of embarrassment, and San chuckles, the sound resonating deep through both of their bodies. 

“It just feels so good,” Wooyoung whimpers, “Wanna have your pups so bad, Sannie.”

San lets out a breathy laugh. He presses a quick kiss to Wooyoung’s temple, then reaches down between them to grasp Wooyoung’s cock. It takes less than a dozen strokes for Wooyoung to reach his high, cumming practically dry into San’s hand, the alpha’s name spilling from his lips.

A few drops of cum splash onto San’s hand, and he brings his fingers up to Wooyoung’s mouth. He watches, breath bated, as Wooyoung licks his cum off of San’s hand, tongue snaking between the alpha’s fingers and lapping at his palm until he’s swallowed every drop.

“So good for me, baby,” San praises, and Wooyoung hums, trailing his tongue lazily around his mouth to make sure that he’s gotten everything. Once he’s sure, he leans into the pillow underneath his head, sighing contentedly. San moves closer to him, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung and drawing the omega into his embrace.

With the sound of San’s heart beat drumming comfortingly in his ear and the woodsy scent and lovely warmth of the alpha enveloping his other senses, Wooyoung drifts off into a welcoming slumber. The heat searing through his body has transformed into a muted warmth, and San’s knot plugs him wonderfully full. Wooyoung’s exhausted now, but he’s already excited about what the next few days will bring.


	2. hurt/comfort + thigh riding

San wakes up to the familiar, intoxicating scent of honey. It’s so rich that it’s almost suffocating, and San pinches his nose and takes a few deep breaths through his mouth to reorient himself. Slowly but surely, the alpha adjusts to the intensity of the smell, and heat stirs at the pit of his stomach as Wooyoung’s pheromones take effect. 

Faintly, San registers the feeling of wetness against his thigh. It takes him a few moments to blink the drowsiness away, helped none by the inebriating sweetness of Wooyoung’s scent. After he does, it’s mere seconds before his eyes adjust to the dark, and San looks down to see that Wooyoung is rutting against his thigh.

Slick trails from the omega’s entrance, dripping slowly down San’s leg. The alpha lets out a breathy laugh, and he’s just about to tease when he flicks his gaze up to Wooyoung’s face and realizes that the omega isn’t even awake. The realization sends San’s arousal spiking, and a low growl sounds from the base of his throat.

As much as he aches to claim the omega, San doesn't want to take advantage of Wooyoung’s vulnerability. With measured restraint, he coaxes Wooyoung awake, bringing a hand to the omega’s shoulder and shaking gently.

Wooyoung’s eyebrows furrow, but he otherwise shows no signs of alertness. He’s still rutting against San, core enticingly hot against San’s thigh, and small, almost indiscernible whimpers pull continuously from the back of his throat. 

San purses his lips and shakes a bit harder, and Wooyoung mumbles something intelligible, lower body coming to a halt. He wraps his legs firmly around San’s, and his arms loop around San’s torso to hug the alpha close against him.

San sighs, corners of his lips slightly upturned at the adorableness of the action. He places soft kisses around Wooyoung’s face, and the omega grumbles as he rises from his slumber.

“Wooyoung,” San coaxes, pressing another kiss to the bridge of Wooyoung’s nose.

Suddenly, Wooyoung’s eyes snap open, the immediacy of the action causing San to jolt. For a moment, Wooyoung just blinks, eyes large and trained on San’s face, pupils blown alarmingly wide.

“Is everything okay, baby?” San asks, snapping to attention. Panic seeps into Wooyoung’s scent, and the omega ducks down and burrows his face into San’s chest, whimpering pitfully.

Swiftly, San reaches over Wooyoung to turn on the bedside light, then lays back down and returns both of his arms around the now trembling omega.

“What is it, Youngie? Did you have a nightmare?”

Wooyoung draws his head back from San’s chest. For a second, he wavers, and San presses a light kiss to the top of Wooyoung’s head, hoping to comfort the omega. San’s glad that some of the anxiety undercutting Wooyoung’s scent dissipates, but certain notes of distress remain, prompting him to draw the omega closer to his body.

After a few moments, Wooyoung looks up at San. His eyes are teary, and droplets cling precariously to his lashes.

“Oh, baby,” San coos, bringing a hand up to wipe at the unshed tears. “What happened?”

“Sannie…” Wooyoung sniffles, arms wrapped tightly around the alpha’s torso, and San’s heart aches. He moves his hand back to card his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair, wanting nothing more than to soothe the omega’s worries, whatever they be.

“Shhh, it’s okay, alpha’s here.”

Wooyoung lets out another dejected whimper, wiggling closer to San and nuzzling into the alpha’s neck. He inhales so sharply that San feels it, the rush of cold air relentless as Wooyoung scents furiously at the alpha, taking greedy gulps of calming cotton and cedar.

After a few moments, Wooyoung’s breathing notably slows, returning to a pace that’s just above normal. He attempts to say something but his breath hitches, and the omega ends up sputtering, eyes glazed with a fresh batch of tears.

“It’s okay, Youngie,” San murmurs, keeping his voice low and soft. Wooyoung sniffles, tilting his head up a bit so that San can press his nose to the omega’s scent gland. Wooyoung’s pulse races underneath his touch, and San does his best to confer reassurance, hoping his pheromones will do their job in comforting the omega.

“I—I dreamt that, that,” Wooyoung begins, bottom lip trembling. He pauses, and San brings a hand up to cup Wooyoung’s cheek. The omega closes his eyes and leans into San’s touch, a delighted rumble sounding in the back of his throat. Wooyoung takes a deep breath before opening his eyes and continuing.

“I dreamt that I was carrying your pups, but then I woke up and it’s,” Wooyoung sniffles, “It’s all gone.”

Oh.

San can’t help but grin, happiness blooming in his chest at the omega’s words. The knowledge that Wooyoung wants to have his pups, that Wooyoung has _dreamt of having_ his pups - makes him positively giddy.

“I’m sorry, baby,” San says, willing down his excitement so that he can properly comfort the omega. “One day, we’ll have real pups, okay?”

Immediately, a bright, lemony tone cuts through Wooyoung’s scent, and the omega all but melts in San’s arms, obviously pleased by the alpha’s statement. San’s relieved by the shift, some of his own apprehension dulling now that Wooyoung has relaxed against him. 

For a few blissful moments, the two of them just cuddle, Wooyoung snuggling up against San’s chest with a contented sigh. Then, something occurs to San, and he turns his head to peer at the omega.

“Wait, if that was your dream, why were you rutting against me?”

Wooyoung purses his lips and breaks eye contact. His face flushes a light pink, and he brings a hand up to weakly swat San’s chest. 

“I wanted more,” Wooyoung mumbles, cheeks flaring.

“More what?” San asks, genuinely curious. Then, it dawns on him, and a wide grin stretches across his face. “More pups?”

Wooyoung lets out a high whine, and San laughs. “That’s not how it works, silly.”

“I know,” Wooyoung mutters, lips pulling into a pout, “I just—“

The omega lets out a small, adorable hiccup, and San’s eyes crinkle in an adoring smile.

“Wanted to have my pups so badly, yeah?”

Wooyoung nods demurely, and San leans down to kiss the blushing omega.

“So good for me, baby,” San praises. Wooyoung beams, glowing from the praise, and San takes it as encouragement to keep going.

“You’re so gorgeous, Youngie, so perfect.” 

Wooyoung whines softly, the noise shy but prompting. San reaches up to brush Wooyoung’s fringe out of his eyes, a soft smile gracing his lips.

“So pretty, the best omega I could ever ask for.”

Wooyoung preens, and San grins lovingly down at the omega, delighting in the joy that seeps into his honey scent.

“Feeling better?” San asks, and Wooyoung nods, smile lazy and eyes half-lidded.

“Okay,” San follows. “What do you want to do now? Sleep? Cuddle?”

Wooyoung purses his lips. Then, the omega shifts, and San feels Wooyoung’s erection rub up against his thigh, hot and pulsing. Coupled with the thick arousal seeping into the omega’s scent, it’s enough to coax San’s own length to hardness. The alpha smirks, but the expression falters when he sees that Wooyoung’s eyes are getting teary again.

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” San asks.

“Wanna feel you inside me,” Wooyoung whimpers, “Feel so empty, Sannie, wanna feel full.”

San lets out an incredulous huff, eyes widening. Wooyoung blinks at him expectantly, and San regains his bearings, bringing a hand to rest on the omega’s hip. “Of course, baby. Alpha’s gonna make you feel good, okay?”

Wooyoung nods fervently, and San gives the omega a peck on the lips before turning off of his side and perching himself up to hover atop Wooyoung. He leans down and presses a kiss to the omega’s neck, carefully mouthing at the other’s scent gland. Wooyoung moans when San teeths at the region, breath ghosting hot around his throat. The omega brings his left hand up, hovering next to San’s head, and San pulls back, confused.

Wooyoung eagerly presents his wrist to the alpha, and San lets out a small laugh. “You already smell plenty like me, baby.” 

Wooyoung’s lips quirk into small pout, and San grins before turning to nose at the omega’s wrist. It’s true that Wooyoung has already been properly scented, but San’s not going to pass up on any chance to further mark the omega. He presses a soft kiss to the flutter of Wooyoung’s pulse, then swipes his tongue carefully over the area, enjoying the moan it draws from the sensitive omega. 

“Happy?”

Wooyoung giggles in response. He lets his left arm fall to his side, then presents San with his right one, and the alpha rolls his eyes, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

“Hey,” Wooyoung sulks.

San chuckles, bringing a hand up to clasp Wooyoung’s wrist and draw it closer to his mouth. He does to Wooyoung’s right wrist what he did to the omega’s left, carefully scenting the region; he puts on a show, drawing his tongue teasingly across the region where Wooyoung’s pulse beats warm and loud, all the while maintaining eye contact with the omega.

Wooyoung lets out a tiny whimper, his cheeks now rosy. 

San presses one last kiss to the omega’s wrist, then turns to focus his attention back on Wooyoung’s face. “Is that good?”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung says, voice breathy.

“Forgot all about wanting to be filled, huh?”

Wooyoung flushes an even deeper red, a small whine emitting from the back of his throat. “No, still wan’ it.” A pause, then a sharp inhale. “You smell so nice, Sannie. Jus’ wanna be all yours.”

San smiles, warmth coursing through him at the omega’s words. “My sweet little omega, always so good for me.”

Wooyoung beams at him, and San leans down and kisses one of the omega’s dimples before settling back onto his knees. The alpha lines himself up with the omega’s sopping entrance and, in one thrust, pushes down to the hilt, the slide enticingly easy.

It’s just three thrusts until Wooyoung’s convulsing below him, release shooting out in white spurts from his cock, lying pink against the omega’s torso. Wooyoung’s walls constrict haphazardly around San’s length, causing the alpha to groan; San’s brows knit as he keeps his pace, thrusting quick and deep into Wooyoung’s tight, wet heat. He brings a hand up to stroke at the omega’s cock, and Wooyoung squirms a bit underneath him, a high whine escaping from his lips. it’s a matter of seconds before Wooyoung’s cock rises again, the tip flushing a deep red from overstimulation.

Wooyoung cums one more time before San’s knot fully forms, and when the alpha thrusts the knot into the omega’s hole, Wooyoung cums again, the alpha’s name on his lips.

“Ah, Sannie, so good,” Wooyoung moans, twitching as San spills into him, painting Wooyoung’s insides with his cum. His thighs tremble as San deposits the last of his release, locked firmly within the omega by his knot.

San stays propped up on his arms for a few moments, breathing hard as he comes down from his high. He flits his eyes down Wooyoung’s body, and for once, the omega’s heat seems to be fully satiated post-knot; Wooyoung’s cock lies soft and spent against his abdomen, stained with tracks of the omega’s own cum.

After checking that Wooyoung’s gotten what he needs for now, San lowers down, gently easing the omega to face him as he rolls onto his side. Wooyoung shifts forward and cuddles into the alpha’s chest, and San wraps his arms around Wooyoung, reveling in the warmth that emanates from both of their bodies. For a second, he’s worried that the heat will make the omega uncomfortable, but his concern dissipates once he peers down and sees how content Wooyoung looks.

San’s not sure when exactly he falls asleep, but when he comes to, the knot at his base has swelled down, but he’s still buried firmly within the omega beside him.

“Sannie? Are you still awake?”

San is barely awake, but at the clear need tracking through Wooyoung’s voice, he blinks to alertness.

“Yeah, baby, what do you need?”

Wooyoung pauses for a moment, considering. He tilts his head curiously at San, and the alpha does his best to look alert.

“Are you tired? If you’re tired, s’okay.”

San frowns, a crease appearing between his eyebrows. “No, baby, I’m fine. Let me take care of you, okay? That’s what I’m here for.”

Wooyoung looks pleased. He nods, but there’s still some hesitance in his gaze. “Can I use your thigh, please?”

San purses his lips. “Are you sure? You don’t need anything else from alpha?”

Wooyoung nods, fully eager. San lets out a muted sigh, gaze wary, but at Wooyoung’s continued insistence, he relents.

“Okay, then, baby. Let me know if you need more, okay?”

Wooyoung gives San a bright grin, and the alpha pats Wooyoung’s hip softly, prompting him up. San keeps his hands on Wooyoung’s waist, guiding the omega onto his thigh. Almost instantly, San feels a familiar wetness trailing onto his thigh, slick already pouring from the omega’s entrance. 

San flexes, pulling the muscle of his leg taut underneath Wooyoung as the omega starts moving, grinding down against San’s thigh. Delicious moans escape from his lips as he ruts with more fervency, chasing his high. San watches with hooded eyes, interest piqued but body still a bit worn from earlier. Still, his cock rises as he watches Wooyoung use his thigh, reacting naturally to the omega’s ministrations. 

Wooyoung’s peers down at San, and a sly grin stretches across his face as he takes note of the alpha’s hardening length, lying thick and red against his abdomen. A new gush of slick pours from his entrance, causing both him and San to groan, and Wooyoung pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and ruts faster, back arching to present himself to San.

“Do you want me, alpha?”

San growls in response, gaze dark as he watches Wooyoung bring his hands up to pull at his own nipples, rubbing the perky nubs between his fingers until they’re pink and puffy.

“Do you wanna breed me?”

San lets out a short, dark laugh. “I thought you’d never ask.”

San props himself up so that his back is flat against the bed frame, then gestures Wooyoung forward. He keeps his hands on Wooyoung’s hips as the omega maneuvers forward; Wooyoung presses his palms flat against San’s abdomen, and San helps Wooyoung up as he positions himself over the alpha’s leaking cock. 

Without any warning, Wooyoung drops down, bottoming out almost instantly. San lets out a drawn-out groan, joined by breathy, muted moans as Wooyoung rides him. The omega looks absolutely enthralling, essentially impaling himself on San’s cock, the outline of San’s cockhead bulging clear against his belly with each thrust. 

San leans forward and wraps his mouth around one of Wooyoung’s nipples, sucking gently as Wooyoung continues to roll his hips. He bites down softly, and for a moment, Wooyoung’s hips stutter, a loud whimper leaving the omega’s parted lips. San smirks, then kisses his way across the expanse of Wooyoung’s chest and turns his attention to the omega’s other rosy bud. He pulls the nipple between his teeth, drawing back slightly, and a low growl sounds from his throat at the wail that Wooyoung lets out. It’s no surprise that Wooyoung cums shortly thereafter, release shooting out in weak spurts onto his and San’s torsos, cock still spent from earlier. San continues working at the bud, easing Wooyoung through his high, and the omega’s walls tighten around San’s length.

San can feel his knot beginning to form, and he tightens his grips on Wooyoung’s hips and shoves up into the omega. A surprised yelp falls from Wooyoung’s lips; it devolves into a series of whiny moans as San continues thrusting into him, pace relentless as he spears even deeper inside of Wooyoung’s hole. 

“Ah, ah, alpha, so good,” Wooyoung cries, and San leans forward to teeth at the other’s neck. His knot rises, and with a final thrust, he pushes it past Wooyoung’s pulsing rim, another gush of slick oozing out to accept him. As San cums, he clamps down on Wooyoung’s neck, teeth sinking wonderfully into the soft flesh; he smirks at the sensation of Wooyoung’s cum spurting against his torso, a sense of pride welling up deep within him.

“Mine,” San growls, leaning forward and taking in deep whiffs of the omega’s honey scent. 

Wooyoung lets out a breathy moan. “Yours, alpha, only yours.”

San’s hips jolt as Wooyoung’s walls clench around him, milking his cock for release. “Making alpha cum again so soon, makes me feel like I’m in rut.”

The thought has Wooyoung keening, whimpering into San’s shoulder. He turns his head to nose at San’s neck, and San tilts his head so that Wooyoung has better access. His grip on Wooyoung’s hips loosen as he finishes emptying his release inside of the omega, and Wooyoung looks down and sighs contentedly at the sight of the bulge that rounds his stomach.

San flips the omega so that the two of them are lying on their sides, and Wooyoung brings a hand to rub at his tummy, eyes dreamy. San smiles and presses a soft kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead, bathing in the happy pheromones emanating from the omega. 

“It’s not the same as having pups, but I guess this will do for now,” Wooyoung sighs, grinning when San raises his eyebrows. “Still wish we had pups, though.”

San lets out an exasperated sigh, and Wooyoung giggles. San pulls Wooyoung closer to his chest, and soon, the omega’s eyelids droop. San watches, heart swelling with adoration, as Wooyoung’s drifts off into an easy sleep. San follows shortly thereafter, body humming pleasantly from the warmth of the omega, safe and sated in his arms.


	3. cockwarming + (lowkey) exhibitionism

Wooyoung pads slowly into the living room, eyes still half-lidded with sleep. He lets out a drowsy yawn and stretches his arms above his head, the action soothing some of the ache residing in his joints. It also gives the omega a deep whiff of the scent of clean cotton, cut through by the pleasant, sweet waft of sizzling onion. With a content rumble, Wooyoung lets his arms drop to his sides; he shrugs his shoulders, easing out as much as he can of the unpleasant soreness of his heat.

The omega makes his way into the kitchen. San’s standing next to the stovetop making what appears to be an omelet. The alpha has sweats on, but his top is bare, save an apron tied around his midsection. Wooyoung takes a moment to marvel at the taut muscles of the alpha’s back, shoulder blades rippling and dimples creasing at all the right places over the broad expanse. 

Wooyoung steps forward and wraps his arms around the alpha’s torso, burying his face between San’s shoulder blades. The alpha hums in greeting, movements unhalting as he plates the omelet and moves to make another.

“Why’d you leave me?” Wooyoung mumbles. He feels the rumble of San’s laughter under his cheek, a comforting, low resonance that has Wooyoung’s eyes slipping shut.

“I didn’t, silly,” San says, voice tinged with amusement. “I let you know I was going to make breakfast for us, remember?”

Faintly, Wooyoung recalls San pulling away; he’d whined at the loss of body heat, and the alpha had pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. Wooyoung is sure he’d complained quite a bit, but the memory is fuzzy. All he really remembers after then is rumbling happily when San mentioned food; the alpha had laughed and handed Wooyoung a pillow to cling onto before he got out of bed to make good on the promise of breakfast.

“Oh,” Wooyoung remarks. “Yeah, I remember now.”

San hums in response, the sound again resonating under Wooyoung’s cheek. Wooyoung allows himself to be swayed as San moves about the stove, his body rocking gently as the alpha gathers and pours necessary ingredients into the pan. Wooyoung giggles when San moves to crack an egg, the motion causing Wooyoung’s cheek to stutter and smush lightly against the alpha’s back. San lets out a huff of amusement, and after depositing the egg shells, he reaches a hand down to rest momentarily over the ones Wooyoung has clasped over his abdomen.

The room lapses into a pleasant quiet, filled only by the sizzling of the ingredients in the pan. It’s a stark contrast to the fullness of the smells wafting through the air - the body of the scent is deep and complex, a lovely mix of honey, cotton, and spice, undercut by notes of citrus and cedar.

Wooyoung takes a deep whiff of the smells filtering through the kitchen. He’s suddenly acutely aware of the heat emanating from San’s body, and Wooyoung feels his cock twitch with interest at the pleasant warmth.

Wooyoung lets out a small whine, and San turns his head to the side to regard the omega.

“Hmm?”

Wooyoung purses his lips and presses closer to San, gently nudging his length against the alpha’s leg.

San chuckles. “Wait just a little bit, okay? I’m almost done.”

Wooyoung pouts, the heat building at the base of his stomach demanding attention. He makes his dissatisfaction known with another needy whine, rutting forward for emphasis.

San pauses and switches the heat off, then turns around to meet Wooyoung’s gaze, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist.

“Does it hurt?” San asks, brows creasing in concern. He smooths a hand through Wooyoung’s hair, and Wooyoung suddenly feels very guilty.

“No, s’okay,” he mumbles, looking away from the alpha. “You can finish cooking first.”

“Are you sure?”

Wooyoung nods, a bit embarrassed. Sure, hotness surges at the base of his stomach, but considering how intense his heat can get, his current state is nothing to worry about. Wooyoung doesn’t want to admit that he was just being bratty, but the flare of his cheeks make it obvious enough.

“Okay,” San says, eyes twinkling in amusement.

He turns back to the stove and clicks on the heat, moving swiftly as he finishes cooking up the omelet. The entire time, Wooyoung clings tightly onto him, trying his best not to push up against the alpha. Within the minute, San turns the stove off and plates the omelet, and Wooyoung lets out a relieved sigh, slumping against the alpha’s back.

San shrugs his shoulder, gently nudging the omega behind him. “Do you wanna eat now? Or..?”

Before Wooyoung can verbalize a response, his stomach grumbles. He pouts, lip jutting against San’s back, and the alpha laughs.

“Alright, let’s go,” San grins, grabbing the plates off the counter. He turns and presents one to Wooyoung, but the omega keeps his arms wrapped firmly around San’s waist. San lets out a small sigh and sets the plates back down, and Wooyoung pulls back a bit to allow San to undo his apron, but stays otherwise resolutely glued to the alpha. After putting the apron away, San retrieves the plates and starts towards the dining table; Wooyoung waddles along behind the alpha, happy, lemony notes emanating from his body.

It takes Wooyoung less than three minutes to clear half of his plate. He looks up and sees that San’s barely a quarter way through; the alpha raises his eyebrows at Wooyoung, teasing smile ghosting at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m flattered that you enjoy my cooking so much,” San says, eyes glimmering.

Wooyoung pouts, and San reaches over to place a hand atop one of the omega’s. “Baby, it’s alpha’s responsibility to take care of you, so I’m genuinely happy that you like it.”

Wooyoung puffs his cheeks up, warmth blooming in his chest at the alpha’s words. San brings a hand under Wooyoung’s chin, stretching his fingers up and pinching, and Wooyoung allows his cheeks to deflate with a short pop, the rush of air leaving his lips causing them to pucker.

San’s eyes crinkle in delight, and with his pointer finger, the alpha lightly taps Wooyoung’s nose. Wooyoung’s cheeks flare at the fondness of the gesture, and he redirects his attention to the plate in front of him, heart racing. After a few seconds, the sound of chewing resumes, signalling that San has started eating again.

Wooyoung figures that he should get to clearing his own plate. For some reason, as he regards the half-eaten omelet, he suddenly feels very full. A wave of guilt washes over the omega - Wooyoung thinks that San’s cooking is fantastic, but he doesn’t think he can stomach more of it right now, but he doesn’t want to seem unappreciative. As he contemplates his predicament, San takes note of the omega’s hesitance.

“Are you full?”

Wooyoung snaps his head up, eyes wide. He shakes his head furiously. San quirks an eyebrow at him, but lets Wooyoung go with a small _hmm_. 

Wooyoung prods at the omelet, shifting it around his plate. He cuts off a piece and chews it slowly; it tastes fine enough, but Wooyoung’s body loathes the intake. A hollow heat flickers at the pit of the omega’s stomach, and the food, incapable of sating the need, only agitates the burning. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to eat anymore,” San says, voice soft, and Wooyoung’s lips pull into a small frown.

“No, it’s okay, I want to,” Wooyoung replies. San looks from Wooyoung to the plate before the omega, eyebrows raised, and Wooyoung knows that he’s been caught red-handed.

“Are you sure? There’s no need to force yourself.”

Wooyoung sighs. “I’m kind of full, but it’s not that I don’t like your cooking, or that I’m ungrateful or anything.” He mumbles the last few words, lips pulled into a tiny pout.

San gives him a soft smile. “Don’t worry, baby, I know. Don’t force yourself, okay? I won’t be mad.”

Wooyoung returns the alpha’s smile, sitting back in his seat with a content huff. He reaches a hand out and pushes the plate closer to San. “Do you want it? I don’t want it to go to waste.” The omega pauses. “Not that you can’t just put it in the fridge or something. I can eat it later if you, uhm, don’t want it now.”

“I can have it now, yeah,” San grins, taking the plate and placing it next to his own. “You know, the more justification you pile on, the more I think you actually might not like my cooking.”

“No, I do! I just—I’m a bit full right now, is all,” Wooyoung says, words devolving into a sad whimper.

“I’m just teasing, baby, it’s okay,” San says, reaching a hand out to brush his thumb against Wooyoung’s lips, erasing the pout that rests there.

Wooyoung gives him a grateful smile, then settles back in his seat, folding his hands over the edge of the chair and resting them partially underneath his thighs. He stares at San as the alpha finishes his breakfast. All considering, omelets are a decidedly unsexy food to watch someone consume, but Wooyoung’s heat-racked brain finds a way to make the sight before him plenty enticing. Also, it’s San, and Wooyoung figures that he could probably get off on watching the alpha eat pretty much anything.

Wooyoung fidgets nervously in his chair, trying his best to be good until San finishes eating. He looks around the room for a distraction but finds none, the only thing he can think about the alpha in front of him. Suddenly, an idea pops into Wooyoung’s head, and with a devious grin, he ducks underneath the table.

“Wooyoung? What are you doing?”

The alpha gets his answer when Wooyoung resurfaces between his legs, and San scoots back a bit to allow the omega to pop his head out. Wooyoung places his hands on the edge of San’s chair, fingers spanning out to ghost along the alpha’s inner thighs. He tilts his head cutely and brings his hands up to work at the front of San’s sweats, giggling when the alpha inhales sharply.

“Please, can I?” Wooyoung asks, bottom lip jutting out just a tiny bit. 

San pauses for a moment, thinking, and Wooyoung makes his eyes as puppy-like as possible. “Okay,” San sighs, and Wooyoung rumbles happily.

Wooyoung undoes San’s sweats and pulls them down. At the sight of the alpha’s cock bulging against his briefs, Wooyoung swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. He leans forward and mouths at the length, wetting the front of the cloth. Wooyoung inhales around the bulge, mouth watering at the musk that fills his nose, the smell shooting straight to his cock. The heat in his stomach spikes, making Wooyoung even more restless. He cranes his neck to capture the hem of San’s boxers, pulling them down to the alpha’s thighs. 

San has more or less been eating this entire time, but when Wooyoung starts mouthing at his bare cock, the alpha pauses. It takes Wooyoung a few seconds to register that San has stopped; as soon as he does, he pulls back, pouting.

San raises his eyebrows at the omega. “That’s how you want to play, huh?”

Wooyoung gives him a bright grin, and San huffs before resuming, stuffing another forkful of egg into his mouth. Wooyoung goes back to work on the alpha’s length, licking stripes up the underside of San’s cock. After a few moments, he moves his lips to the tip of San’s cock and sucks softly on the alpha’s cockhead, swirling his tongue around to gather San’s precum into his mouth. A dark undertone of arousal seeps into the alpha’s scent, and San’s breathing is now audible, breaths deep and measured as Wooyoung engulfs more of his length. Wooyoung takes his sweet time, sucking languidly, never taking the alpha in more than halfway. 

Though his stomach burns hot with desire, the sensation of San’s cock, heavy against his tongue, actually has Wooyoung more drowsy than anything. He sucks at the length like it’s a particularly large lollipop, swirling slowly around the girth and occasionally swallowing, sometimes popping his mouth off of the alpha’s cock to lick his lips. After a while, Wooyoung settles for just holding San’s length in his mouth, resting his head against the other’s thigh and letting his eyelids flutter closed.

San lets out a breathy laugh, a hand coming down to run through Wooyoung’s locks. Wooyoung hums pleasantly, the vibrations causing the alpha’s fingers to stutter slightly. Wooyoung smirks against San’s length, visibly pleased by the reaction, but he can’t be bothered to do much else. The omega is too lazy to even jack himself off, and his own cock leaks against his stomach, pitifully forgotten.

Wooyoung snaps back to attention when he feels San’s cock begin to soften in his mouth. Displeased, Wooyoung whines and hollows his cheeks, sucking and swallowing furiously around the length. San groans, twisting his fingers into the omega’s hair. As soon as Wooyoung feels San’s cock hit the back of his throat, he considers his job done; he again tilts his head against the alpha’s thigh, settling for just holding San’s cock in his mouth. San startles when he realizes that Wooyoung is done, the omega showing zero intent whatsoever to actually finish him off. With a deep, measured exhale, San uncurls his fingers and smooths Wooyoung’s hair back to its regular state. 

Wooyoung’s not sure how much time has passed when he feels San’s length softening again, but it annoys him just as much as it did before. He gulps around the alpha’s cock, reveling in the sensation of it hardening in his mouth, cockhead springing up to hit the roof of Wooyoung’s mouth. Again, Wooyoung stops as soon as he’s coaxed the alpha back to full hardness; this time around, San doesn’t let him go as easily. A low growl sounds from the alpha’s chest, and Wooyoung delights in the heady musk that seeps into the air, the smell sending a fresh wave of slick gushing out of his hole.

“You better be willing to finish what you started, baby,” San growls, and Wooyoung tries his best to contain a smirk. With a bright pop, he pulls off of San’s cock. Wooyoung licks his lips and angles his head back a bit to make his swallow obvious to the alpha, Adam’s apple bobbing beautifully against the column of his neck.

“Of course, Sannie,” Wooyoung says, voice purposefully breathy. San lets out another low growl, then scoots back to let Wooyoung up. The omega climbs into San’s lap, seating himself just in front of the alpha’s cock. He wraps his arms around San’s neck and makes a show out of arching his back, sticking his ass out just slightly.

Immediately, San brings his hands to cup Wooyoung’s ass, kneading the cheeks in his hands. Wooyoung wiggles in his grasp, pushing back into San’s palms.

“If I were you, I’d stop teasing,” San murmurs, his gaze dark and trained intently on the omega’s face. Wooyoung grins at him. He briefly considers asking _what if I don’t?_ , but Wooyoung’s pretty sure he knows what will happen - San’s going to bend him over and fuck him right on the dining table. The prospect is attractive, but Wooyoung cringes a bit at the thought of getting omelet in his hair.

So, Wooyoung settles for quirking his lips and shifting up San’s thigh, placing his hands on the alpha’s shoulders and using them as leverage to hoist himself up over San’s cock. San lets out an anticipatory growl, and Wooyoung pauses to wiggle his ass teasingly, entrance ghosting over San’s cockhead. As San hinted, though, the alpha isn’t going to make things easy for him; San brings his hands up to the omega’s waist and tugs him down, essentially spearing Wooyoung on his cock.

Wooyoung lets out a pleasured moan when San’s length breaches his entrance, the fullness quelling some of the hotness coursing through his veins.

“Is this what you wanted, little omega?” San asks, voice low and close to Wooyoung’s ear.

Wooyoung nods, letting out a wanton moan as he bounces on San’s cock. “Yes, alpha, feels s-so, so good.”

The remnants of San’s breakfast are long forgotten by the both of them as the alpha rams up into Wooyoung. Slick pours continuously out of the omega’s hole, leaving San’s cock gratuitously coated; wet squelches fill the air, joined by the sound of Wooyoung’s ass slapping against San’s thighs. 

Wooyoung tries his best to keep it together until San knots him, but the haze clouding his mind makes it increasingly difficult; his entire body pulses with warmth, and desire washes over the omega in waves.

“Ah, alpha, are you gonna, ah, cum s-soon?”

San smirks against Wooyoung’s shoulder. “Why, baby, are you close?”

Wooyoung nods, sniffling miserably. “”M so close, but I wan’, ah, wanna feel alpha’s knot inside of me.”

San presses a fond kiss to Wooyoung’s lips, an odd contrast to the intensity with which he snaps his hips into Wooyoung’s tight, wet heat. “Just a bit more, okay? You’re doing so well for me, baby.”

“O-okay, Sannie,” Wooyoung whimpers, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. San flexes his grip on Wooyoung’s hips, the only warning before he thrusts up with renewed intensity, causing Wooyoung to cry out.

“N-no, ‘m gonna cum,” Wooyoung wails, and San swiftly brings a hand up to the omega’s cock, wrapping it tightly around the base before Wooyoung can follow through on his declaration. Wooyoung bucks forward into the alpha, a high-pitched whine spilling from his lips. He sniffles, tightening his grip around San, and the alpha moves his other hand behind Wooyoung, rubbing large, comforting circles into the omega’s back.

“I’m almost there, baby,” San breathes. Wooyoung nods against San’s shoulder and does his best to clench around the alpha’s cock, desperate to be bred. San groans, and it’s just a few more thrusts before his knot swells, locking him in place as he spills into the omega. Wooyoung lets out a high-pitched keening noise as he reaches his own high, strips of white staining his abdomen, a few stray spurts landing on San’s torso. The omega continues grinding down on San’s cock, a chant of _yes, yes, yes_ leaving his mouth as San’s seed paints his walls. San groans from the overstimulation, but he does nothing to stop the omega, eyes full of adoration and desire as he watches Wooyoung use him to chase his own pleasure. 

After a few moments, Wooyoung slumps forward, exhausted. He nuzzles his nose into San’s neck and scents the alpha, humming pleasantly as San’s musk overwhelms his senses. The fire at the base of his stomach ebbs into a pleasant warmth, his heat obviously satiated by the fullness plugging San’s cum inside of him. 

It then occurs to Wooyoung that they’ll be more or less stuck in this position for the next thirty minutes, and he whines apologetically. He’s perfectly fine waiting like this, as he’s been excused from doing any work for the next week, but he faintly recalls that San has some remote things to get to. Also, Wooyoung loves the warmth of San’s thighs; he’d sit like this forever if he could, but he’s positive that the wooden chair underneath the alpha is less than comfortable.

“Sorry, Sannie. We should’ve done this somewhere else.”

San hums. “No worries, baby. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung sighs. “Thank you, alpha.”

“Of course, Youngie.” San leans back to press his lips to Wooyoung’s forehead, and the omega melts in his arms, chest rumbling in delight.

Still, Wooyoung feels a bit guilty - San has things to get to, and the alpha has already sacrificed plenty to help him through his heat. 

“We can try going to your room, maybe?” Wooyoug suggests. “That way, you’ll be able to get some work done.”

San blinks curiously at him. “If I move with my knot still inside, it might be uncomfortable for you.”

Wooyoung shakes his head, smiling. “I’ll be okay.”

After Wooyoung gives San his best puppy eyes, the alpha concedes, sliding his hands under Wooyoung’s ass and easing the both of them up. For a few seconds, San stands still, giving the omega some time to adjust. Wooyoung hums, wrapping his legs tightly around the alpha’s back, and San takes the first few steps towards his room.

Wooyoung inhales sharply, the movements jostling the knot buried within him, stretching his already taut, abused hole. San halts, and Wooyoung whimpers, clutching even tighter onto the alpha.

“‘M okay,” Wooyoung says, breath hitching as his hole flutters around the alpha’s cock, a fresh coil of arousal already forming in his stomach. “You can keep going.”

Wooyoung presses his lips together to suppress his moans as San walks towards the bedroom, each step thrusting his cock in and out of Wooyoung’s now sopping hole. Whimpers sound in Wooyoung’s throat, and his nails dig crescents into San’s back as he tries to temper the need pooling in his stomach.

By the time San settles down into the chair at his desk, Wooyoung’s scent is thick with arousal, the smell of honey now intoxicatingly heavy. The omega’s cock rubs up against San’s stomach, some of his precum smearing on other’s torso.

“I’m not sure if this counts as ‘being okay’,” San muses, turning his head to look at the panting omega nuzzling into his neck.

Wooyoung whines, swinging his legs in frustration. The action does nothing to soothe the fire coursing through him, instead aggravating the heat, since the motion shifts San’s cock to press up against the bundle of nerves inside of the omega.

Wooyoung lets out a long, breathy moan, and San chuckles in response. The omega lets out a small whimper and rocks back and forth on San’s length, desperately seeking release.

“Sannie, can you..?”

Wooyoung bites his lip, purposefully catching San’s gaze before looking down to his own cock, standing pink and leaking against his stomach. He looks back up at the alpha, and San gives him a playful grin.

“Why don’t you try it yourself, baby?”

Wooyoung huffs, lips pulling into a slight frown. He reaches a hand down to strip at his cock, but San stops him, fingers wrapping firmly around the omega’s wrist.

Wooyoung lets out a whine of confusion, brows knitting as he looks back up at the alpha. San’s stare is firm, and it takes Wooyoung a few seconds to come up with a conjecture as to what the alpha wants.

Hesitantly, he inches closer to San’s torso. San flexes his abdomen, taut muscle rippling underneath his skin, confirming Wooyoung’s suspicions. Slowly, the omega cants his hips up so that his cock rubs against San’s stomach; Wooyoung whimpers at the contact, cheeks flaring as he thinks about how lewd the situation is.

Still, Wooyoung’s mind is too clouded with need for him to be embarrassed, and he thrusts his hips up with more intensity, moaning at the friction of his cock against San’s firm abdomen. 

“That’s it, baby,” San encourages. Through hooded eyes, Wooyoung peers down at the alpha, and he keens in delight at the arousal swirling dark in San’s eyes. Wooyoung picks up the pace, rutting against San’s torso, his precum tracking messily along the smooth panes of muscle. 

San locks his arms behind Wooyoung’s back, then thrusts up purposefully, causing the omega to wail in pleasure, canting his hips with increased fervor. It’s only a few more moments before Wooyoung reaches his high, fresh spurts of cum layering over the dried tracks on San’s abdomen. 

Wooyoung’s chest heaves with exertion, but he musters the energy to bring a finger down to trail through the cum on San’s torso. He brings the digit to his mouth and sucks on it, maintaining eye contact with the alpha in front of him as he savors the taste of his own release. 

San lets out a muted groan, and Wooyoung gives him a lazy smile before leaning forward, resting his head against San’s shoulder.

“So pretty,” San mumbles, breath warm against Wooyoung’s ear. The praise makes Wooyoung shiver pleasantly, and he presses a kiss to San’s neck before burying his face into the alpha’s shoulder. San shifts underneath him, and Wooyoung dozes off to the sound of items shuffling on the desk as the alpha goes about his work.

Wooyoung comes to an hour or so later, awoken by heat flaring wildly throughout his body. The omega whimpers, sleepy daze cut through by sharp desire. He rolls his hips, desperate for purchase, and his body inclines naturally to the warmth of the alpha below him. Wooyoung pulls back to look at San, eyes needy and expectant.

Unfortunately enough for him, San appears to be in the middle of a call with someone. Wooyoung lets out a soft, high-pitched whine and then stills, not wanting to be a bother. The heat gnaws at him, but the call seems important, so at the worried glance that San gives him, the omega just smiles and shakes his head.

“I’m okay,” Wooyoung whispers. San looks skeptical, but he stays on the call, responding to something someone has said. The warm rumble of the alpha’s chest aggravates Wooyoung’s heat, and it takes all the omega has not to fidget. Arousal seeps into the Wooyoung’s scent, enveloping himself and the alpha in front of him in a telling, full-bodied sweetness.

Wooyoung swallows hard, pinching his eyes shut and trying to focus on anything but the fire clawing at his stomach and his throat. His other senses heighten, and he picks up on San’s heartbeat; it’s noticeably quicker than it was when Wooyoung awoke. Paired with the shallowness of the alpha’s breaths, it’s obvious that San is affected by the desire emanating in waves off of Wooyoung, and the honey scent in the air is joined by a dark wash of sandalwood.

It takes Wooyoung another few seconds to register the voices filtering through San’s earbuds. The noises are faint but familiar, and with some additional effort, Wooyoung recognizes one of the voices as Mingi’s, the alpha’s deep, low drawl leaving a faint smile on Wooyoung’s face. A higher-pitched, brassier voice comes onto the line, and Wooyoung’s quicker this time, immediately pinning it as Hongjoong’s.

The familiarity of the voices soothes some of Wooyoung’s discomfort, and a pleasant rumble sounds in his chest as he listens in on the conversation. They’re talking about some sort of group assignment, and Wooyoung relaxes against San, slumping forward against the alpha’s shoulder. After a few blissful moments, though, the burning returns with heightened intensity, and Wooyoung decides that - given the people currently on the call - he has some freedom to mess around a bit.

Wooyoung loops his arms around San’s neck and rolls his hips, gently grinding down against the alpha.

San inhales sharply, and his hands fly to Wooyoung’s hips. “Baby,” he murmurs, a note of warning in his voice.

Wooyoung giggles, canting his hips down, and San sighs, exasperated.

“Sorry, guys, I gotta—mmph?”

Wooyoung claps a hand over San’s mouth and shakes his head, a slight frown tugging at his lips.

San eyes him warily, then darts his tongue out to lick Wooyoung’s palm. Wooyoung lets out a small squeal and retracts his hand, and San gives him a dimpled grin. 

“San, what did you say?”

Wooyoung blinks expectantly at the alpha, lips puckering into an adorable pout.

“Nevermind, it was nothing,” San sighs, “Anyways, what were you saying about the fifth slide?”

Wooyoung smiles, smug. He waits a bit before pushing his hips down, reveling in the feeling of San’s cock throbbing hot against his walls. The alpha’s breathing quickens as Wooyoung continues rolling his hips, small, quiet whimpers sounding from the back of his throat as he picks up the pace.

An idea pops into Wooyoung’s heat-crazed brain, and he waits patiently for someone on the call to address San. Wooyoung hears Mingi ask San a question, and he quickly wriggles upwards until only the tip of the alpha’s cock remains slotted inside his entrance. 

San gives Wooyoung a confused glance, but he seems otherwise oblivious to the omega’s plan. “Yeah, I think the rubric said that we only need to use three outside s-sources.”

San lets out a sharp hiss as Wooyoung drops down onto his cock, the squelch and slap of the motion resounding through the room.

“San, are you okay? What happened?”

San lets out a fake cough. “Sorry, I just, uh, banged my knee against the table.” He turns to shoot Wooyoung an accusatory glare, and the omega beams back at him, evidently pleased by San’s reaction.

Still, Wooyoung doesn’t want to be _too_ annoying, so he settles for just rocking back and forth on San’s length from thereon out. After a while, the heat at the pit of his stomach spikes, and Wooyoung picks up enough speed for the chair beneath San to squeak in complaint. The sound is quiet but noticeable, enticingly sharp in Wooyoung’s ears, but thankfully, Mingi’s words filter uninterrupted through San’s earbuds.

Wooyoung decides to make a game out of it, rutting only when someone’s speaking, the sounds of the three alphas masking his desperate panting and the fervent squeaks of the chair as he chases his high. After a while, things start getting close; the haze clouding Wooyoung’s mind makes the omega less cognizant of his surroundings and less willing to stop.

On a particular roll of his hips, San’s cock pushes up against Wooyoung’s prostate, and a long moan pulls from the omega’s lips. San tenses beneath him, and Wooyoung smacks a hand over his own mouth, eyes widening. No one on the call says anything about it, and Mingi even yawns, but Wooyoung’s cheeks nonetheless flare in apprehension and, if he’s honest with himself, excitement at the precariousness of the situation.

Surprisingly, San allows Wooyoung to keep trying his luck. After the incident, some caution returns to Wooyoung’s motions, and the omega grinds slow and deep against the alpha’s cock, the friction delightful. Soon, a familiar pressure builds in his stomach, close to peaking; Wooyoung reaches a hand down to take one of San’s earbuds out, then leans in close to mumble into the alpha’s ear.

“‘M so close, Sannie,” Wooyoung whimpers.

The omega hears a sharp click, and he startles when San reaches up and snatches the earbud out of his hand. The alpha’s other hand comes up to remove the bud in his opposite ear before placing them both, with a slight clatter, on the desk behind Wooyoung.

Immediately after, the alpha rests his hands on Wooyoung’s hips. He tightens his grip, then, with a growl, fucks up into the omega. Wooyoung throws his head back, moan spilling from his lips; the sudden jolt is enough to make him cum, and he wails San’s name as he spills his release onto the alpha’s torso. San groans as he thrusts into Wooyoung’s heat, wet, rapid slapping noises filling the air as he picks up speed.

“So dirty, baby, trying to embarrass me in front of our friends,” San growls, the sound enticingly low. “Or did you want everyone to hear you? Your needy moans as you use alpha?”

Wooyoung doesn’t miss the note of possessiveness in San’s questions. He shakes his head furiously. 

“Only want alpha to hear,” he gasps, “Only wanna be good for alpha.”

“That’s right, sweet little omega, you’re mine,” San says, grasp tightening on Wooyoung’s hips, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise.

“Only yours, only want you, Sannie,” Wooyoung whimpers, overwhelmed by the possessive pheromones emitting from the alpha.

“All mine,” San growls, knot starting to swell at the base of his cock.

“Yes, alpha, so good,” Wooyoung moans, rolling his hips as encouragement, pushing down on San’s cock as he tries desperately to receive the other’s knot. San doesn’t keep him waiting, sustained growl pulling from the alpha’s throat as he pushes up to the hilt, burying himself deep within the omega. 

San grips Wooyoung’s hips tightly, keeping the omega in place as he pumps him full of his seed. Wooyoung whimpers as San empties the last of his release, and San snakes a hand between them to pump at the omega’s pink, leaking cock. As soon as San makes contact, Wooyoung cums, spilling onto the alpha’s hand with a drawn-out wail. San brings the cum-stained hand up to Wooyoung’s belly and spreads the release over the region, rubbing over the slight bulge that has formed there.

The arousal in the air becomes muted as both San and Wooyoung come down from their highs. San retracts his hand from Wooyoung’s stomach, but the omega whines and reaches a hand down to snatch San’s wrist. He guides the alpha’s hand back to his tummy, encouraging San to press his warm palm against the roundest part of the protrusion.

San rubs slow circles over the region, spreading around some of the cum that still hasn’t dried. The alpha watches in wonder as Wooyoung closes his eyes and rumbles pleasantly, a content smile pulling at his lips as he moves his hands to his abdomen, one hand resting above San’s and the other slipping beneath the underside of his rounded tummy.

“I thought you wanted me to get some work done, but you’re making it very hard for me, naughty omega,” San teases.

He’s expecting Wooyoung to pout or whine, but the omega just lets out a delighted giggle, craning forward to rest his chin on San’s shoulder. San can’t help but smile, wrapping his free arm around Wooyoung. He keeps his other hand positioned on the omega’s stomach, the bulge underneath his fingertips a pleasant reminder of what the future might hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/alphabetsleuth) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/alphabetsleuth)


End file.
